<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definitions of Noble by Bobbie23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008314">Definitions of Noble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23'>Bobbie23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Having or showing fine personal qualities or high moral principles.’</p>
<p>“She saved four girls from being smuggled out of the country and was tied up with the people who tried to help, people she cares about, and almost murdered for her trouble.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Robinson/Rosie Sanderson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definitions of Noble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie emerges from the bathroom, wiping at the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once more, to find Jack already in his coat and reaching for his hat. He looks up at her sharp intake of breath as she holds onto the door to steady herself on wobbly legs.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving,” she states, unsure if she’s telling him or asking him.</p>
<p>Jack looks at the hat in his hands and nods. “I have some things to do.”</p>
<p>“It’s late,” she sighs. Her shock gives way to anger and jealously, wondering how he can leave, knowing where and who he’s going to. She’s lost her father, her fiancé and now Jack expects her to let him walk out on her too.</p>
<p>Behind him, her sister walks into the room, drying her own eyes. She pauses as she notices them, somewhat resigned after the devastating evening they’ve all had. “Thank you for bringing Rosie, Jack, I can imagine this has been difficult for you as well,” her sister offers gently to break the atmosphere, cutting Rosie’s rebuttal off with a pointed look.</p>
<p>“It was the least I could do,” Jack clears his throat, the only confirmation he’ll admit to. He gestures at the barely touched tea on the table. He doesn’t meet either of their gazes. “Thank you for the tea. I’ll, uh, I’ll keep you updated with the investigation.”</p>
<p>Her sister’s nod is shaky at best yet it doesn’t stop Jack from seeing himself out. Rosie stands dumbfounded for a moment before her anger takes over and she stomps past her sister to follow her former husband.</p>
<p>“You’re going to go to her? At this time of night?!” She calls into the dark as he stands with his hand on the gate. He stops but doesn’t turn to face her. It doesn’t matter, she has his attention. She spares a glance at neighbouring houses, hoping not to see twitching curtains. But the windows are dim and unmoving. “She’s going to tire of you, Jack. Then what will happen?”</p>
<p>Jack turns around and refuses to cross the space to her. “I know you need someone to blame, but that isn’t Miss Fisher.”</p>
<p>“She interfered!” Rosie insists, stamping her foot on the top step of her sister’s porch.</p>
<p>“Yes, she did,” Jack agrees, nodding. “She saved four girls from being smuggled out of the country and was tied up with the people who tried to help, people she cares about, and almost murdered for her trouble.”</p>
<p>He pointedly left her father’s and Sidney’s names out of his summary. It takes a moment for Rosie to realise he’s done that for her sake, not Phryne Fisher’s. Even if the neighbours aren’t watching, they can surely hear her wailing at him across the front garden.</p>
<p>It’s Jack’s softness that makes the tears to fall once again and she can’t help lashing out.</p>
<p>“She’s changed you, Jack,” Rosie accuses with a sob. “How many times have you been in her bed?”</p>
<p>Jack hangs his head, struggling with his restraint. “As hard as it may be to believe, Miss Fisher and I have never been intimate,” he says.</p>
<p>She scoffs at that. She’s seen the way Jack acts around that woman, the way he looks at her.</p>
<p>Phryne Fisher is unapologetically brazen, leading Jack around the city by his nose, flaunting the privilege which comes with her family name. She has no business dallying with the police or Jack.</p>
<p>Yes, she’s upset. She needs someone to take away the pain and the betrayal. She wants someone she trusts, someone she can depend on. “I want you to stay.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.” The quiet clipped phrase cuts through the night clearly.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I need to,” Jack admits. The gate creaks as he opens it.</p>
<p>“You’re still going to her.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Rosie asks again. Her heart pounds and she thinks it could very well split in two at any moment.</p>
<p>When Jack answers her, his words are clear and kind without any reproach. “Miss Fisher isn’t the woman you think she is, Rosie. This isn’t her fault. No one came away from tonight feeling like justice was done. Far too many have been hurt, she feels that pain as well. You may not see it, but you don’t know her.”</p>
<p>“And you do?”</p>
<p>“I do.” With that, Jack turns his back on her to walk out and closes the gate behind him. “Good night, Rosie.”</p>
<p>“Jack,” she calls out to him, unable to hold her tongue. He looks back at her. “You may not be physical with her, but that doesn’t mean you haven’t been intimate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not what I intended to write today but it is. Originally, I wanted to write something set after the episode, not a missing scene and not from Rosie’s POV. I hope to add a scene or two to this. Any feedback would be lovely.</p>
<p>I wanted to say a huge thank you for the warm welcome, I was a bit overwhelmed by the reaction to my first MFMM fic. I am in the middle of continuing that story as well (facepalms). Hopefully, you’ll enjoy that too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>